Peter's School Field Trip to the Tower
by Sydfan78
Summary: Peter Parker has an upcoming school field trip and it had to be at the Avengers Tower, Peter is not to happy about that one. The Avengers will be there trying to embarrass Peter, but also find out what will happen when the Avengers especially Tony finds out about the the school Bully flash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone, so this is my second fanfic and i absolutely love the MCU especially Tony as a father figure to Peter. In this story it is about Peter having a field trip to the Avengers Tower/Stark Industries and I know this has been done a few times but here is my take on it because i absolutely love this scenario. This will be multiple chapters I don't know how long this will be but since summer is coming up i expect to be updating frequently. Hope you enjoy it!**

Peter and his classmates sit in class waiting on the news of where there field trip is going to be this year. Everyone in the room practically buzzing in their seats wondering where it is going to be.

Mr. Harrington finally spoke up

"Ok class settle down, I have some very exciting news, we just got conformation for our field trip next Friday, we are going to Stark Industries and Avengers Tower"

Everyone in the room cheered except for Peter

He silently groaned, why there he thought

Ned saw the look on his face

"Come on dude cheer up its going to be awesome"

"It would be awesome if I wasn't there practically everyday and the Avengers especially Tony will all try to embarrass me"

"Oh Im sure it wont be that bad"

"Trust me Ned it will be"

"Whats with the look Penis Parker, we now will know you have been lying about having an internship at Stark Industries, I cant wait to see you try and make up lies about this one"

"Just ignore him Peter"

The permission slips were passed out and everyone was talking about that the rest of the day

After Peter stopped by May's place he gave her the permission slip and was trying to make excuses of why he couldn't go

"It wont be that bad sweetie"

"Tony will try and embarrass me"

"Honey there are worse people to be embarrassed by plus he might not even know you are there"

"That is a fat chance"

"It will be fine you will have fun"

Peter just groaned and wish he didn't promise everyone he would be at dinner tonight in the Tower

Peter got to the Tower and was planning to keep a low profile all night

Everyone greeted Peter like normal and he went to go sit on the couch watching Clint beat Sam in Mario Kart

He did love everyone and he thought of Tony as a father figure and the rest like uncle and aunts but he knew that if they knew he was going to be here with his class then they would make some elaborate schemes to embarrass him

Steve then called everyone to dinner

It was halfway through the dinner and Peter had barely said 2 words the whole time

"Pete whats wrong?" Steve asked

Peter started to get nervous

"Huh? Oh nothing just a bit tired from school thats all"

"Mhmm thats a lame ass excuse" Clint said

"You normally are busting at the seams to tell us about your week and day so what gives" Tony adds

"Oh you know it is just the same old same nothing new here"

"Right so it wouldn't have to do with a certain something next week would it?" Tony asked with a smirk on his face

Peter froze, how did Tony find out the realization hit him in the fact Tony might have set this all up

"Whats next week Tony?" Natasha asked

Peter got extremely nervous and wished Tony would shut up its bad enough he knows now all of them will know

"Oh you know a field trip is happening at the Tower, isn't that right Pete? A certain somebodies class field trip is happening on Friday" Tony chuckled

Everyone around the room started smirking and giving evil grins. Peter put his head down and groaned

"Ah Pete why didn't you tell us sooner, I only now have a week to plan" Clint pouted

"Well I didn't want you to know in the first place" Peter mumbled

"Oh come on Pete it wont be that bad" Natasha remarked

"Mhmm you say that now you are on the opposing team" Peter mumbled again

Everyone laughed

"Trust me it will be controlled Pepper wont let me do anything to extra" Tony huffed

"Pepper won't what?" Pepper said as she walked in from her office

"Ah there is my beautiful wife" Tony grinned

"Mhmm what wont I let you do?" Pepper said as she walked over towards Tony

"You wont let me go all out for Peters class on Friday" Tony pouted this time

"Nope, you don't want to embarrass the poor boy" Pepper said with a smile towards Peter

Thank god for Pepper Peter thought

"Thanks Pepper at least someone is on my side" Peter said

"Of course sweetie" Pepper said

As dinner finished some talked in hush tones about plans other talked about random things

As Peter looked at the room he was in everyone was laughing and joking and for a minute he thought even though everyone is going to try and embarrass him on Friday he is glad to have him in his life, but Friday is most definitely going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**You ask then you shall receive xD. So i made this chapter longer and from here on out i am planning the chapters to be longer and longer i just needed somewhere to start. Anyway I am not keeping this story to canon as you can tell if you have seen Endgame I am just keep this in my own little world. Like i said last time I know there is a bunch of fan fictions about the Peter field trip scenario but this is just my take on it. Also thank you for some of the reviews so far, I know my grammar is terrible xD I've always had terrible grammar since I was a kid and i am a college student who's already finished all my english yay me, but have let the little grammar i do know just out the window lol i am trying to better myself though and relearn it as much as i can in my spare time because it is an important thing to know. But if anyone has any tips or websites that helps with grammar I would love to know I like to better myself in anyway I can!**

**To answer RushAlias question I am a native English speaker I come from the land known as the midwest aka cornfields USA lol but the disadvantage of living there is you don't get a very good**** education since everyone is a farmer. Not me or my family that is why i moved closer to a city lol**

**Anyway enough of me rambling about my childhood onto Chapter 2 hope you enjoy :)**

Friday came quicker then Peter wanted it to be, he woke up and groaned and thought of any last minute excuses so he couldn't go on the field trip but none of them would ever work so he got out of bed and got dressed. When he made it to school buses had already lined up for them to get on to go to the Towers. Peter spots Ned and MJ

"Hey guys" Peter said

"Hey Peter, are you excited I am really excited" Ned said

"Nope still kinda dreading it" Peter sighed

"Come on it will be awesome" Ned exclaimed

"Peter what is your aversion against going to Stark Industries I thought you had an internship there?" MJ asked

"Yeah I do, I just know Tony and everyone else will try and embarrasses me they all love practical jokes and making me embarrassed I swear it is there favorite pastime" Peter said

"Who do you mean by everyone else?" MJ asked

"Oh just people I work with" Peter said trying not to let on he knows all the Avengers

MJ just nodded her head

They all started to go on the bus everyone practically jumping up and down with excitement, Flash came behind Peter before the rest got on the bus

"Hey Penis, today is the day we find out that you are a big fat liar"

"Shut up Flash" Ned said angrily

"No one was talking to you fatty" Flash laughed

"Stuff it Flash" MJ said

Luckily before Flash could remark the 3 friends walked onto the bus ignoring what ever Flash said next.

Once everyone was inside Mr. Harrington did a head count to make sure he had everyone, he started going over what the itinerary would be and what to expect and some rules he had. Peter basically blocked all that out since it was his second home and he has his own room and everything.

Luckily the whole ride Flash didn't bother Peter which was good Peter thought, maybe he would leave me alone the rest of the day, Peter hoped for

By the time they pulled up everyone got excited again and Peter got more nervous to what to expect

"Whats the matter Penis, you scared that your lie has finally caught up to you" Flash sneered

Peter ignored Flash like he always does and everyone started to get off the bus, since Peter first started going to the Tower he was given a badge to get in even though he never uses it since he uses the other entrance for the Avengers only and also of course Pepper and Happy. He clipped on his badge and headed inside, once everyone was in they met with the tour guide.

"Hello everyone I am Dr. Jessica Lovell and I will be your tour guide today, if everyone would get in a single file line I can hand out visitor badges to everyone."

Peter stepped in the back of the line since he already had his badge. Everyone got there badges and finally Peter came to step by Jessica

"Oh dear was there another person supposed to come I don't have any more badges" Jessica exclaimed

"Oh no I already have a badge", Peter showed it to her, "I am an intern here"

"Oh really?" Jessica questioned

"Yep" Peter simply stated

"Well alright everyone, we have to go through these Metal detectors to come in so I will go first to show you how it is done"

F.R.I.D.A.Y. suddenly turned on, Dr. Jessica Lovell Clearance Level Blue welcome back

"Everyone here is Level White which is visitor code" Jessica stated

Peter suddenly got a sinking feeling that F.R.I.D.A.Y. will expose him

It was Peters turn to go into the Metal detectors, he went through the metal detector

Peter Benjamin Parker Classified , Clearance Level Black, Welcome Peter do you want me to tell Mr. Stark you are here?

"N..no FRI I'm on a school field trip right now" Peter said fast

Ok is all the AI said

Everyone turned to look at Peter, Jessica with wides eyes looked right at him

"You are Black clearance?!"Jessica said shocked

"Um yeah I am" Peter said uneasy as so many people was staring at him

"Your name is Peter right" Jessica asking to double check

"Yep, thats me" Peter said

"I think I've heard of you, but how are you black?" Jessica asked

"Oh um I cant really say" Peter said

Jessica face went stern, "well of course" she stated

Flash came behind him, "How much did you have to pay for that little scam right there Penis"

"Shut up Flash I am an intern here" Peter said

"Yeah I don't believe that" Flash said crossing his arms

Peter turned around facing away from Flash and towards Ned

"What an ass, everyone heard you were black and the look on Jessica's face said it all and he still doesn't believe you" Ned said

"I know he is but I cant really do anything about that" Peter sighed

"Lets just get going before he says anything else" Ned said

"Yeah good idea" Peter remarked.

"Ok everyone we are going to floor 23 which is the start of one of the museums here in the Tower" Jessica pointed to the elevators

Everyone got in the elevator and Jessica scanned her badge and told F.R.I.D.A.Y. to go to level 23

"Do any of you have any questions so far?" Jessica asked

"I do" a girl named Sarah said

"Ok go ahead" Jessica said

"How many Level Colors are there?" Sarah asked

"Excellent question, they are 7 levels of colors, White which is visitors they are limited to the first 40 floors, Yellow which is all support staff like janitors and receptionist and people like that there are about 4,000 yellow holders which can go to floors 1 through 45, Green is the next and those are normally interns and people like that there are about 1,000 Green holders and they can go anywhere from 1 to 65, Purple which is the lower scientists who work on already approved gadgets there are about 900 Purple they can go up to level 70, then Blue which is me who are the higher scientist who work on prototypes there are about 600 Blue I can go to level 75, Red are my supervisors and legal people there are 100 of them they can go to 85th floor, and finally Black"

Everyone starts to stare at Peter

"There are roughly 15 of them give or take a few which includes Mr. and Mrs. Stark and some of the Avengers and anyone who Mr. Stark is close with and they can go anywhere they please all the way up to floor 100."

"Woah" Sarah said

"Peter?" Abe another classmate

"Yes?" Peter said

"How did you end up with black?" Abe asked

"Well I just made a good impression I guess and To… I mean Mr. Stark liked me enough to give me this"

"You know they only hire Interns in college right?" Jessica asked

"Yeah I do I guess I was just really lucky and in the right place at the right time for Mr. Stark to notice me" Peter explained

"Wow, well if Mr. Stark sees something in you, you must be brilliant"

"Peter, what do you do here?" Sarah asked

"Well I normally tinker with things and help Mr. Stark around with anything he needs, but most of the stuff I cant talk about" Peter said not wanting any more attention on him

"Wow" said a collective of people

"I cant believe you are buying into this bullshit I am pretty sure he paid for this all to happen" Flash said

Everyone just gave him a dirty look and looked forward

Jessica looked at Flash for a second longer getting his name and information down and internally thinking that she is going to watch out for this kid who has a bad mouth

The elevator doors opened and everyone stepped out

"Welcome to the Museum first floor" Jessica said

Jessica then started to explain what is all on the first floor but Peter wasn't paying attention, he suddenly heard something in the vents

"Hey Pete" a voice said up above

Peter looked up and that could only be one person

"Hey Clint" Peter said

"Oh man you already know who it is" Clint pouted

"Who else would be in the vents?" Peter asked

"Good point" Clint Laughed

Clint then opened one of the vents and his head popped out. All of Peters classmates turned to see what is happening, Clint jumped down, time to execute the first part of Embarrass Peter

Clint then walked over to Peter

Uh-Oh Peter thought this wont be good

"Just wanted to give my favorite little man a hug" Clint said

Clint came over and hugged Peter while everyone stared back in shock

"Oh I just finished folding your underwear Pete, god you have a lot of tightey whites" Clint said in a slightly louder voice

Oh god Peter thought internally this cant be happening

Peter put his hand over Clint's mouth to prevent him for saying anything else

"Clint I swear to god not another word" Peter whispered

Clint licked Peters hand so it would be off his mouth

"Ack, gross really Clint you had to do that" Peter said trying to whip his hand on Clint's jacket

"Your threats don't scare me Pete" Clint said grinning

"Well I gotta run but this is not the last time you will see me today see ya squirt" Clint said as he jumped back into the vents laughing

Peter had a red face at the exchange he just had with Hawkeye, everyone was still staring at Peter making his face become redder from the staring

One soul spoke up, "you know Hawkeye?" They exclaimed

"Sadly yes" Peter rolled his eyes

"Woah" a collective crowed said

"How much did you have to pay for that Penis, you totally faked that oh wait you cant pay since you live with your aunt and you are broke, so who's cock did you have to suck for that exchange" Flash sneered

"Shut up Flash" Ned said

Jessica cleared her voice at what Flash said this kid is going in the dog house soon she thought. Then Jessica tried to gain everyones attention back

"Ok everyone I will give everyone 30 minuets to look around on the first floor then we will move on, so have fun"

Everyone dispersed to look at different things, Ned pulled Peter to anything and everything he could

After looking at two things Flash decided to come up behind Peter and step on the back of his heel and laugh

Peter ignored him as usual so he would leave him alone because he would get no reaction out of Peter

Ned and Peter went around the whole first floor looking at random things and enjoying the company of each other and Peter was actually having some fun which he glad he was but he also worried of what is going to happen next and which one of the Avengers is going to show up next and make him the center of attention in front of everyone, he was also worried of what Tony was going to do because if he knows Tony right nothing he does is small especially when it comes to Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone so this is Chapter 3 and i am sorry i am posting this a few days later then i wanted to, it is a bit longer and this is a bit more fluff then the previous chapters, it deals with something that has happened in my life which it shouldn't have to happen to anyone. This contains bullying and finally someone in Peter's life finds out about it. If you or someone you know is being bullied it is not ok and it is not something you have to deal with alone. I have been there and it is hard but if it is happening you should tell someone a trusted adult your parents your teacher or anyone, it is important to know you are not alone and if you are struggling and have no one else to go to i am always here to lend an ear and try and help anyone get through it. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter and next chapter will have some humor in it because some more Avengers will try and embarrass Peter and maybe a certain Russian we all know and love will find about Peter's problem and that is all i am going to say until the next chapter. **

**Thank you for all the reviews i really appreciate that and i read every single one, much love 3**

After 30 minuets of looking around at the first floor of the museum Peter's class gathered around Jessica to get ready for the next part of their tour.

"Ok everyone the next two stops will be the second and third floor of the museum then onto something new, over there are the stairs to the next 2 floors how about we head up and I will talk more about what is on the next two museum floors and then you may go looking around" Jessica stated at the group of students

Everyone hurried to the next floor eager to what the next part of the museum would be and even more excited to hopefully see some more cool things.

Peter was still on edge but he had to admit other then Flash of course and worrying about the Avengers he was having fun being part of a tour to look at things at the tower he normally doesn't get to go see.

Everyone made it to the second floor of the museum and was waiting for Jessica to tell them about what the next two floors contain.

"Ok class can I have your attention" Jessica said trying to get everyone to pay attention to her before they all disperse.

"So as you all can see these next two floors hold some relics of a few of the battles that the Avengers have fought in, for example right here is a piece of the machine used to let the aliens in, in the battle of New York in 2012. Of course all of these items are no longer operational please do not touch anything we don't want anyone getting hurt. With that being said I will give you 45 minutes to go look around on these two floors but make sure to stay on these two floors and I will be right here if you need me or have any questions about any of the items in the museum, have fun and meet back here in 45 minutes" Jessica ended her little speech and proceeded to go on her phone.

"So Peter where should we start first?" Ned said excitedly

"How about we start over there and go around" Peter said while pointing to the opposite corner

As Ned and Peter walked over to the other side Peter's spidey senses picked up and he felt someone was watching him. Peter looked around then he spotted the certain someone. At first Peter couldn't tell who it was and he was getting creeped out. Peter was running all the possibilities of who it could be and why they seemed to be following him.

Was it a kidnapper? A stalker? Was it one of Mr. Starks enemies here to steal something or blow something up? Peter went through a thousand of scenarios none of them put him at ease.

Peter and Ned where making there way across the museum, Peter was hardly paying any attention at all to anything there all his focus was on this strange person. As they make there way across they get closer and closer to this person. As soon as Peter gets close enough for him to see this persons identity, he internally groans. Peter thinks not him too.

Peter goes to confront the man

"Hey Pete" The guy said

"They got you roped into their plan too Steve?" Peter said defeated

Steve chuckled "They tried to, I am just keeping an eye out for you"

"How long have you been following me?" Peter questioned

"Since you got to the second floor of the museum so like 5 minutes" Steve answered

"Ok but why keep an eye out for me?" Peter asked

"Well incase the others get out of hand I can rescue you" Steve laughed

"Oh no" Peter groaned

"But also I wanna make sure you are safe from anyone else because we all care about you Pete and we don't want anything to happen to you" Steve said in a serious tone

"Thanks Steve I appreciate that but I can also handle myself I mean you know who I am" Peter said

"Of course Pete but it is never a bad thing to have backup" Steve said

Peter nodded, "Well can you give me any clue about who else is roped into all of this or what is going to happen"

Steve chuckled again "Sorry Pete I cant disclose much because I swore I wouldn't but lets just say everyone is in on it even Bucky"

"Even Bucky oh god this is going to be really embarrassing" Peter whined

"Sorry Pete" Steve said while he squeezed Peters shoulder

"Well I probably should get back to Ned, are you going to be following me the whole time?" Peter said

"Yes but I will make sure to stay so no one can really see me" Steve said

"Thanks Steve, I'll see you around" Peter said

"Bye Pete, have fun and good luck" Steve said

Peter returned to Ned and Ned didn't really notice Peter was gone from him. The two boys walked and looked around more when Peter noticed something familiar in the museum. Peter stopped in front of the case and looked at in confusion.

"OMG Peter your first suit is here" Ned exclaimed

"I know but I have no clue how it got here, last time I saw it, it was in my room in my closet how did it even get here" Peter questioned

"Do you think Mr. Stark replicated it" Ned asked

"I wouldn't think he would but when I get home I'll double check but I have a feeling that a certain mentor of mine stole it from my room" Peter said rolling his eyes "If it is not there I will ask Tony, no I'll ask Pepper and Happy first because Tony would never give me a straight answer" Peter chuckled

"It is still so cool that your suit is here, like this has to makes you an official Avenger or something" Ned said

"I am already technically an Avenger, but I just didn't think I would be as big as a deal to have my first suit in the Avengers museum next to everyone else" Peter said

Peter and Ned then moved finishing up the second floor and heading to the third floor, while they were heading up the stairs Flash came behind them

"Hey Penis, I see no one else here has recognized you because you made the whole thing up didn't you, why don't you just admit it now to save you time for having to make up plans for everyone to believe your little lies" Flash laughed then shoved Peter and Ned aside and ran upstairs

"I hate Flash" Ned said raging with anger

"Me too but luckily he could be a lot worse right now" Peter shrugged

"I just wish we could do something like he is in your place and still treating us like shit and calling you a liar" Ned said

"We just have to ignore him" Peter said

"Yeah" Ned said in defeat

"Hey look Ned, It is the model of the Tower before the attack in New York" Peter said trying to distract his friend

"Woah so cool" Ned said racing over to the smaller scaled model

After Peter and Ned get done with the third floor of the museum it was time to head back to Jessica to continue with the tour. Peter and Ned walked back down the stairs talking about the coolest things they saw so far in the museum. When they got down Peter saw someone standing next to Jessica, a very familiar red head talking with Jessica. Peter wondered why Pepper was down here, maybe Jessica just needed something and Peter hoped that Pepper wouldn't notice him. Don't get Peter wrong he loves Pepper sees her like a mother figure next to Aunt May but he just wanted to keep a low profile today and so far that hasn't worked out well. Pepper looked stern with a slight worry that no one could see but Peter. He internally thought something is wrong. Peter snd Ned joined the rest of the group.

"Peter" Jessica said

"Yes?" Peter said kinda worried because why would Jessica be calling him and is Pepper there because she needed Peter he wondered

"Can you come here for a second" Jessica asked

Peter looked at Ned and just nodded

As Peter walked up he heard Flash say "Oooo Peter is finally going to get ratted out by being a liar"

Peter met the two ladies and they went off to the side while everyone was looking at them

"Peter" Pepper said

"Yes Pepper?" Peter questioned

"Do you know why I am here" Pepper asked

"To save me from Tony and the rest of everyone" Peter asked hopeful

Pepper laughed a bit "Well i wish but sadly I can't stop Tony or any of the rest of them, but I am here on something more serious" Pepper said

"Is it something to do with you know what" Peter said while patting his backpack with his suit in it

"Neither that either" Pepper said

Jessica looked between the pair and was wondering what they are talking about and seeing how well Peter and Pepper actually know each other

"Well I have no clue then" Peter said

"Pete I am here because I was told you were getting harassed" Pepper said

"I don't think I am, the only people who are doing that is the gang" Peter said

"Well I was told there was a certain student here harassing you Pete and as a an employee here and a person I love I don't want to see you get hurt" Pepper said

"I don't think anyone is harassing me Pepper, honestly" Peter said

"Well the whole time you have been here I have been seeing this boy named 'Flash' harass you" Jessica said

"Oh Flash, yeah he always does that it is no big deal I've learned to live with it" Peter said shrugging

The two women had there hands on their hips staring at Peter in disbelief

"Peter why haven't you told me or anyone about this" Pepper said

"I don't know it is not really any issue like I said he has done this to me and Ned for as long as I've known him I have learned to ignore him" Peter said

"Jessica could you give us a minute alone" Pepper asked

"Of course" Jessica said

Jessica walked back to the group to give the two some privacy and everyone still glancing back at Peter and Pepper every once and awhile

Pepper hugged Peter trying not to cry because this poor boy has been bullied everyday and he thinks it is ok and normal

"Peter, this is not ok at all" Pepper said while her hands are on his shoulders. "You are being bullied and it is not ok for you to be treated like this and have to deal with this, no one should have to learn to live with this"

"But it is more complicated because of Spider-Man" Peter said

"Yes but you have so many people in your corner now, why haven't you told anyone about this" Pepper asked

"I don't know it didn't occur to me since it has been happening for so long" Peter said while shrugging

"Oh Pete, I want to help you Peter and I will do anything to, I can setup meetings with your school and tell them the situation and I can take as many legal actions as I can because you shouldn't be going through this alone, but I need to know if you want me to help and I need to know that this boy is treating you badly I need you to ask me" Pepper said firmly

Peter took a deep breath trying to process everything, he knows it is not right how Flash has been treating him and that it should be stopped he just fears that it will get worse if they try and do something to Flash.

"Pepper, yes I would love your help with my issue with Flash, and I do mean it I am sick of being Flash's punching bag. I am sick of me and my friends being called names and I am sick of being thrown against lockers and shoved and tripped. But I am afraid that if we do something it will get worse and I cant do anything then. And I am also afraid that if everyone else finds out they will think I am weak, I mean I am a superhero for god sakes like this makes me seem so weak and I don't know what to do I know I should handle this but I am afraid and I beat myself up because I am suppose to be better then this. So can you help me with all of that?" Peter said tearing up because he never told anyone how bad he had it with Flash

Pepper didn't know how bad and serious this really was and she was so heartbroken for this kid that had to endure so much pain. Pepper pulled him in for another hug and Peter started to silently cry. Pepper just hugged him tight and smoothed down his hair

"Hey it is ok Peter I am right here and we will fix it, I will do everything in my power to help you fix this. And don't think for one second any of the Avengers especially Tony would think you are weak or any less of a hero because of this because you are not, I promise everyone will have your back on this and wont judge you" Pepper said

Peter finally calmed down and and wiped his tears and tried to make his face look like he hasn't been crying.

"Thank you Pepper" Peter said

"Anything for you sweetheart" Pepper said

"I probably should get back I am holding up the tour and everyone is excited to move on with the tour" Peter said

"Ok well if you need me you call me ok and after school we can start working on this together and me and you can tell Tony and everyone else if they haven't already found out yet by the time the day is over. I have two more meetings to go to today but right after I will get started on researching, but I hope you try and have some fun for the rest of the day and if that boy starts trouble you know who to call."

"Thank you Pepper" Peter said

"Anytime Peter and I mean that" Pepper said while pulling Peter into another hug to say goodbye and kissed his cheek

"See you later Pepper" Peter said jogging back to the rest of the group

Pepper waved goodbye and went to the elevator

When Peter got back to the group everyone was staring at him as they just witnessed something personal to Peter and Peter just got red in the face and tried to blend back in to the group.

Trying to get everyones focus off of the clearly uncomfortable Peter she cleared her throat

"Ok everyone listen up I have something really exciting to show you next I bet you are all going to love it" Jessica said


End file.
